Hold him
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: "—Ellos no podrían ofrecerme algo más valioso —replicó el Akasuna y, al instante, el corazón del Uchiha se encogió. Él sonreía con tristeza. Basta. Terminaría por creerlo—. He hecho un juramento y pienso mantenerlo hasta el último de mis días."


¡Hola, sempais! Me reporto con una nueva historia sobre mi pareja favorita ... en un día especial.

La verdad temía no seguir la tradición de escribir un ItaSaso para el nueve de junio, pero aquí estoy y quisiera disculparme en caso de que haya salido rara luego de hacerla mientras sufría migraña.

Había hecho una historia similar que nunca llegó a ver la luz en FF. net (quizá, la única que lo sabe, es Sabaku no Gaa-chan, jaja). Sin embargo, no quería hacer algo tan depresivo y este fue el resultado.

**Advertencias**. 1) _Shonen-ai_. 2) Tremendo, **montón** de OoC; además, para cambiarlo un poco, Itachi es mi "damisela en peligro" en la primera parte. 3) Ok, hay una más, pero la leerán en las notas finales.

**Disclaimer. **_Naruto _le pertenece a Kishimoto, entera y desgraciadamente (porque mató al 80% de quienes más amaba y, por ahí me han dicho varios, arruinó a los que se salvaron QoQ). En fin, yo no gano nada al escribir esto, excepto quizá sus favoritos y reviews cuando creen que los merezco ( n w n )

**Nota1. **Sabaku no Gaa-chan, tú revives mi amor por la pareja cuando parece morir, y ojalá te guste mi humilde fic.

**Nota2**. Sousuke-Chan, si lees esto: muchas gracias por tu review en _Loneliness. _Tenía una recaída de escritora y, luego de leer tus palabras, aunque tarde, pensé que volvería a intentarlo. Este fue el resultado, je, je.

Finalmente, sin más qué decir ...

* * *

{ ⁂ ╫ ⁂ }

**Hold him **

_**L**es diré que no doy mi amor, no, cariño, ___es sólo tuyo _para siempre. _**_  
_**

**—M**ichael Bublé, _Someday_

**Capítulo único**

**L**os ojos del Uchiha se clavaron en Sasori, quien emergió de las sombras, jadeante. Tardaron un brevísimo instante antes de reaccionar: Itachi lo observaba como si la aparición del otro pudiera tratarse de una simple fantasía o quizá un demonio; el Akasuna, no obstante, se acercó rápido al moreno, dibujando una expresión aliviada (y, podría jurar, hasta contenta).

El pelirrojo vestía su _hakama, _cuya tela manchada y desgastada hubiera ofendido a varios, aún en estas circunstancias. Itachi lo contempló en absoluto silencio, esbozando un gesto que descorazonó a Sasori antes de llegar a su lado. Por un —largo— minuto, se petrificó y tuvo la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo más exhaustivo a las ropas harapientas, su boca amordazada, las extremidades —incómodamente— atadas y sangre en su rostro.

La habitual templanza del Capitán se volvió una máscara irascible, distorsionándolo cual espejo fragmentado hasta convertirlo en una suerte de ángel vengador. Itachi sintió una fuerte oleada de envidia por quien significara tanto como para luchar contra el mundo, sobre todo si hablábamos del Akasuna.

—Estarás bien —prometió el taheño en un suspiro, guardando su _katana _con una serie de movimientos elegantes, aunque bastante naturales.

Sasori se hincó con gracia y estiró las manos, tratando de alcanzar el nudo de su mordaza para liberarlo. La repentina cercanía pintó un leve rubor en las —generalmente blancas— mejillas de Itachi, pero éste logró disimularlo. Sin embargo, le tomó varios segundos dar con las palabras indicadas y, cuando las articuló, quedó falto de aliento:

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —Lo acusó, arrugando el ceño. Tragó saliva, modulando su voz un poco—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

El Akasuna levantó una ceja.

—Habré cumplido mi voto de protegerte —arguyó, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del Uchiha, rozando su cuello en lo que otros juzgarían de caricia fraternal.

Sí, tal vez había sido un movimiento fortuito… accidental; mas Itachi rechazó el gesto sin pensarlo bien. ¡Dios! Cuánto temía que Sasori notase su pulso y, uniendo cabos, se fuera asqueado. Los irises grisáceos del pelirrojo se volvieron ligeramente opacos mientras intentaba averiguar qué hacer con su mano, todavía suspendida en el aire.

El moreno quiso disculparse enseguida, pero Sasori _jamás_ se lo perdonaría, así que aguantó la respiración y desvió los ojos color ébano, furioso por la gama de sentimientos bullendo en su pecho. La verdad, parecía una tontería volverse loco cada vez que Sasori _eso_, pues otras razones habían impulsado esa promesa.

Itachi nunca sería correspondido.

—Creí … que me habías traicionado, amigo mío —susurró débilmente, nervioso.

—Ellos no podrían ofrecerme algo _más valioso_ —replicó el Akasuna y, al instante, el corazón del Uchiha se encogió. Él sonreía con tristeza. Basta. Terminaría por creerlo—. He hecho un juramento y pienso mantenerlo hasta el último de mis días. Ahora —agregó, levantándose—, tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Por unos momentos, Itachi odió las cadenas que lo restringían. Desearía, en efecto, huir lo más pronto posible de ahí.

—Gracias —dijo a media voz.

—Todavía no agradezca, _Alteza_ —bufó el pelirrojo, insertando una nota de cinismo al título. El Uchiha forzó una sonrisa que vivió efímeramente sobre sus labios temblorosos—. Me he ocupado del guardia y robé las llaves. Ahora sólo debo encontrar la que abrirá el candado.

Sasori eligió una al azar, pero todavía no la introducía cuando ambos oyeron el rumor de pasos que venían desde el extremo opuesto.

Los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron visiblemente.

Haciendo gala de reflejos —casi sobrenaturales—, Akasuna se levantó y desenvainó la _katana _una vez más. Itachi forcejeó contra las ataduras, preocupado.

—No luches —le imploró—. **Ellos** te matarán. Yo… no quiero perderte.

El taheño guardó silencio y avanzó hasta cruzarse entre una —posible— línea de fuego e Itachi.

—He venido a salvarte o morir en el intento —declaró Sasori, resuelto a cumplir su palabra.

Una figura blanca atravesó la oscuridad con paso veloz, un tanto precipitado. Aquello, no mentiría, le había quitado esencia al _suspense_; sin embargo, la apariencia deslumbrante y la sonrisa maliciosa de Sakura compensaban lo atropellado de su entrada.

Itachi la observó fijamente. Ella había nacido para utilizar ese _kimono_, cuya fábrica recordaba nieve acariciada por pétalos rosados. Las discretas flores de cerezo acentuaban tanto el color de su larga melena como sus ojos jade, otorgándole a la muchacha una engañosa apariencia gentil, pese a las líneas violetas que surcaban el rostro de Haruno.

Sasori tomó aire y se colocó en pose defensiva, fulminando a la recién llegada. Los ojos del Akasuna viajaron por la oscuridad, donde una ligera nube se arrastraba en su dirección como fantasmas.

—Debí suponer que no te rendirías así nada más —dijo la joven—. Pero me alegra no tener que ir a buscarte. Sin duda has facilitado mi trabajo, capitán.

La declaración de la pelirrosa provocó una mirada venenosa de parte de ambos. Sasori, tras chasquear su lengua, replicó tajante:

—Únicamente dices eso porque no me has enfrentado.

Haruno sacó un cuchillo del _obi _y lo acercó a sus labios rojos.

—No lo sé. Aquí no luces tan peligroso como en el campo de batalla.

—Eso ya lo veremos, ¿cierto?

Luego de esa descarada provocación, Sakura corrió hacia ellos. A Itachi le recordó una serpiente al lanzarse en pos de su víctima. Una —súbita— oscuridad los atrapó y, oyendo los pies descalzos de Haruno sobre la madera, la vieron desaparecer un segundo antes de que la luz titilara como si un niño travieso jugara con un interruptor.

De alguna manera, pensó, Itachi creyó que el tiempo corría más rápido así.

Finalmente, cuando las armas se encontraron, la oscuridad no volvió a reclamar el escenario. El sonido de apagado de las dos hojas se repitió en una serie de golpes calculados y dramáticos.

Resultaba estremecedor observarlos mientras desarrollaban su última lucha en un crescendo: ella, quien parecía aturdida al entrar, luchaba como si fuera lo más natural del mundo; él, solemne y dinámico en todos sus movimientos. El moreno hubiera querido admirarlo durante el resto de la eternidad, pero el tiempo no se tendría ahora (si bien los latidos de su corazón parecían haberse interrumpido).

Sasori _realmente_ tenía el porte de un caballero, dispuesto a todo por su rey. La idea lo estremecía y su concentración vaciló. La valentía del taheño, aunque fingida, resultaba inspiradora.

Itachi gimió, tirando de sus cadenas para liberarse. No sirvió. La impotencia se hacía evidente y dolorosa en las atractivas facciones del Uchiha, quien yacía frágil en el piso mientras Sakura conectaba un golpe en el pómulo del taheño. ¡Vería algo terrible, la caída del héroe verdadero! Y él lo amaba, ¿no es así? Muy en el fondo, esos _debían _ser** sus** sentimientos. ¡Pero era el fin! No importaba lo mucho que intentara llegar a Sasori, no lo lograría a tiempo.

La expresión jovial de Haruno parecía realzarse con cada estocada, sobreponiéndose en fuerza y rapidez al Akasuna. Él, sin embargo, se recuperó y levantó su _katana, _bloqueando el nuevo ataque de Haruno.

Ambos tenían la misma altura, pensó Itachi, y el choque de sus miradas era tan directo y fuerte que sintió un leve estremecimiento.

—Perderás —afirmó Sakura—… porque tus sentimientos debilitan tu juramento.

La joven lanzó una carcajada, un sonido despiadado que, tal vez, había helado el corazón de muchos. El Uchiha sabía que todo se resumía a este momento: el éxito o fracaso de la noche pendía de esta última batalla. Y sabía que el Akasuna arrasaría hoy.

El taheño abrió grandes los ojos y echó un rápido vistazo hacia atrás. Aquello bastó: con un movimiento, la joven atravesó la defensa de Sasori y le clavó la hoja de su cuchillo en el vientre al pelirrojo.

—¡NO! —Itachi gritó desgarradoramente, tirando de las cadenas hasta que sintió una punzada en los hombros y se frenó a sí mismo antes de añadir—: ¡NO, POR FAVOR!

La sorpresa del Akasuna se propagó a través de sus facciones. Varios mechones rebeldes caían por su frente, dándole una apariencia aniñada y delicada. Sasori, actuando con esfuerzo titánico, observó su costado antes de sonreír temblorosamente.

Itachi notó que su corazón se encogía. Lucía tan vulnerable.

Sakura sacó el cuchillo de su interior, poniendo a la vista una mancha roja, y volvió a hundirlo con violencia.

Una.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Cinco.

Seis.

Siete veces más.

El Akasuna jadeó y se tambaleó ligeramente, flexionando las rodillas. Haruno era la única razón de que él pudiera mantenerse en pie y, en cuanto ella se apartó, Sasori se desplomó en el suelo.

—¡NO! —El pelilargo se impulsó hacia adelante, haciendo que la tensión de sus brazos lo ayudara a sacar las lágrimas. Llorar _siempre _había sido difícil, pensó.

Sakura extendió su brazo y la amplia manga del kimono resbaló lo suficiente para mostrar el interior de una pálida muñeca. Había algo un tanto sobrenatural en su movimiento, pero Itachi percibía una mayor convicción en sus ojos que resultaba, sin embargo, opacada por los nervios. La muchacha lanzó un suspiro aliviado, como si hubiera temido que algo saliese mal.

No había sido así.

Ella acercó su mano, ahora teñida de sangre, y lamió ésta de sus dedos blancos. El Uchiha, no obstante, ni siquiera se atrevía a apartar la mirada del pelirrojo. El Akasuna respiraba con dificultad y se encogía de dolor mientras Sakura alzaba su rostro hacia el techo, extasiada.

—He ganado —musitó y se volvió al príncipe, quien tenía los labios separados, como si el nombre del otro estuviese asfixiándolo. Sakura caminó hacia él y tomó su barbilla firmemente, obligándole a encontrar su mirada. Por supuesto, Itachi advirtió la delicadeza de su agarre; sin embargo, no había ternura en la voz de Haruno cuando se inclinó para besarle la frente—. Nos perteneces, Alteza.

El moreno tragó saliva.

—Vas a pagar eso —juró con voz quebrada y las lágrimas empezaron a acariciar sus mejillas—. Haré que te arrepientas, bruja.

Sakura deslizó su mano entre los cabellos ébano del joven.

—Yo he permitido que se despidan. Muchos otros no harían eso —respondió, girando sobre sus talones—. Aprenderás a disfrutar tu estadía, ya verás.

La pelirrosa se alejó, pasando sobre Sasori con extremo cuidado de no pisarle realmente, y desapareció de su vista tras emitir una última risa melódica.

Un silencio se dejó caer sobre ambos.

El taheño, poniendo las manos en el costado, intentaba detener la hemorragia sin éxito. Sus ojos yacían fijos en el techo y, bajo la luz blanca y cegadora que los veía desde las alturas, al Uchiha le dio la impresión de que lucía tan pálido como un fantasma.

—Lo lamento —susurró el pelirrojo, ahogado—. Lo... discúlpame. Fallé.

—No —le aseguró, luchando nuevamente y observando los escasos metros que los separaban. Él veía un tormentoso mar entre ellos, sabiéndose incapaz de deshacer esa ridícula distancia para abrazarlo y ofrecerle los últimos ritos—. Escucha. ¡Óyeme! Cumpliste.

Sasori echó la cabeza hacia atrás, lanzando un sollozo que desgarró el alma de Itachi.

—Mi rey —jadeó el Akasuna—, ¿me permitiría el honor de morir a su lado?

El moreno apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar.

—No quiero que mueras —dijo. Por un segundo, el rostro de Itachi se encendió, presa del odio, la pena y la desesperación que lo golpeaba al suplicar en voz alta—. Te lo ruego, amigo mío. Dame un milagro. Hazlo por mí.

—Por favor… —la voz de Sasori estaba impregnada de dolor y el Uchiha se relajó un momento en su lugar—… por favor…

El príncipe gruñó, asintiendo un segundo después.

—Ven a mi lado.

Sasori se giró trabajosamente para arrastrarse en su dirección. Lanzó un gritito y calló de inmediato, como si hubiera perdido el derecho a acortar la escasa longitud que lo separaba del Uchiha.

Itachi lo observó moviéndose, gruñendo de vez en cuando, sin quitar los ojos de esos hermosos irises negros al otro lado de la estancia. El moreno lanzó un quedo suspiro —más bien involuntario—, pues yacía fulminado por el brillo cautivador y enigmático que refulgía dentro de la mirada de Sasori.

Parecía tan real.

Le tomó un —doloroso— minuto hasta llegar a Itachi. Entonces la fuerza del taheño se agotó y quedó ahí, extenuado. Tomando una larga bocanada, Sasori se giró boca arriba, mostrando su rostro vulnerable al Uchiha.

No dijo nada durante los siguientes nueve o diez segundos, en lo que recuperaba algo de fuerza.

—Quería verte reinar —suspiró el Akasuna—. Mi mundo no volvió a ser el mismo desde que te conocí. Antes había oscuridad y tú…

—Shhh —suplicó el Uchiha, forzando su espalda a una postura en la que su frente contra la del taheño—. Irás a un lugar majestuoso, para reunirte con aquellos que amas.

Sasori dejó escapar una risa sin nota de felicidad y, usando las fuerzas que le quedaban, lo levantó.

—No todos, Alteza —hizo una pausa, agregando con voz somnolienta—. Ojalá pudiera seguirlo el resto del camino. Eres mi luz … yo…

Las palabras murieron antes de abandonar los labios del Akasuna.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza repetidamente, destrozado. El dolor era tan palpable como una navaja cuando Itachi empezó a gritar, clamando por abrazar al pelirrojo, por darle vida al ser en quien más confiaba.

Pero nada lo traería de vuelta.

El silencio abrazó a la audiencia, dejándoles sólo ese último eco de la tragedia zumbando en sus oídos antes de que el telón cayera y ocultara el escenario.

Itachi, cuyo rostro aún permanecía suspendido sobre el del Akasuna, finalmente dejó salir el aliento que estuviera conteniendo durante aquellos larguísimos segundos. Aguardó con los latidos desbocados y la respiración agitada por un sonido o una voz.

El taheño le observaba, curioso.

—Felicidades —susurró—. Lo hiciste muy bien, Itachi.

Su comentario hizo que el aludido se ruborizara.

—Tú estuviste maravilloso, Sasori.

Como si el público hubiese esperado por esas declaraciones, la sala entera rompió en vítores y aplausos. Detrás de bambalinas, el resto de los actores y miembros del teatro festejaron, dándose abrazos los unos a los otros.

Alguien se acercó para liberar a Itachi de las cadenas mientras Sasori se levantaba, quitándose la bolsa llena con sangre falsa. Sakura había reventado ésta durante la escena anterior y, lentamente, se había drenado hasta la última gota.

Unos instantes más tarde, el elenco se dispuso a comparecer ante su —encantada— audiencia.

¿Cómo podrían sentirse de otra forma? El pelirrojo había sido impecable durante toda la obra, en cada función: los movimientos, su voz, la gallardía del Capitán nunca encontrarían mejor recipiente. No obstante, fuera del escenario, la belleza de Sasori parecía acentuarse e hinchaba el corazón de Itachi con respeto y amor gigantescos.

Él siempre observaba al Akasuna, quien usaba su propia máscara todos los días. Sasori era obstinado, pragmático, ambicioso y perfeccionista por naturaleza ... una combinación bastante peligrosa en esa clase de profesión. Además, el Akasuna no respetaba la vida, sobre todo si el _arte_ estaba de por medio.

"Necesito ser _el_ _mejor_," le dijo en una ocasión, cabizbajo, mirando la nota de aquel famoso periódico. "Quiero vivir en la memoria de otros como un actor inigualable. No pienso rendirme, ¿sabes? _Esto... _en serio amo _esto._"

"¿Por qué?" Le preguntó Itachi, aturdido. El joven artista lucía extremadamente frágil bajo su ropa, gracias a la cual ocultaba una complexión —ahora— esquéletica. "¡Olvídalo! ¡No puedes tomar tu salud tan a la ligera, Sasori!"

"Haré lo que me plazca."

"¿A quién buscas impresionar?" Le replicó el Uchiha, señalando al periódico. "¿Tus _fans_? ¿Los _haters_? Ninguno de ellos va a detenerse a verte a _ti _como persona. La fama ha destruido vidas y no soportaría que arriesgaras tu vida por una mierda de papel. ¿El director cree que a su protagonista necesitan saltársele los huesos para alcanzar su visión? ¡Puede irse a la mierda! Ya bastaba con tu apariencia hace dos semanas, un poco más es una locura."

"No importa. Sacrificaré lo que sea necesario para llegar a donde quiero."

Itachi agitó la cabeza, negando con firmeza. "Tú ya eres perfecto, ¿no lo entiendes?" Replicó Itachi, francamente. La expresión de Sasori se descompuso: sus labios se abrieron lentamente y el Uchiha delineó éstos con la mirada, preguntándose qué clase de voz saldría cuando los besaban otros. ¿Cómo pronunciaría su nombre al oído? Sólo pensarlo hizo que la punta de las orejas se le pusiera roja.

"¿De verdad lo piensas?" Se mofó inconscientemente (pues _le encantaba_ oírlo), rodando los ojos. Sin embargo, había una nota herida en su tono que hizo arrugar el ceño al joven de ojos ónix.

"Mi mundo se detiene cuando te veo actuar." Sasori levantó el rostro mortalmente pálido hacia él, arqueando las cejas. "Por favor. Nunca te obliharía a renunciar, pero esta película no te merece."

El Akasuna levantó su mano y se pasó los cabellos detrás de la oreja. Itachi ontuvo un gemido al ver la muñeca del pelirrojo, aunque sonrió tras notar el leve rubor en sus mejillas demacradas.

"¿Dónde te gustaría verme?"

—Hey —prorrumpió el Uchiha, nervioso por el salto del antes y ahora—, ojalá…

Guardó silencio, viendo al otro sonreírle, intrigado.

—Ojalá hubiera más funciones —terminó—. Me encantó actuar contigo.

Sasori le puso una mano en el brazo, casual y, a la vez, íntimamente.

—Desearía que tu personaje hubiera besado al mío —comentó—. El mío ya le había entregado su corazón hace tiempo.

Itachi pestañeó rápido, pero antes de que alguna palabra llegara a sus labios, todos hicieron la fila de despedida. El telón se abriría, y Sasori ya no lo miraba, aunque al dejar caer el brazo al costado, rozó sus dedos.

El Uchiha sonrió.

No cometería el mismo error que su personaje: abrazaría y besaría a Sasori, para nunca dejarlo ir.

**FIN**

* * *

_Notas finales._

3.5) Muy bien, no sé qué tan bien parada salí con el elemento sorpresa, pero ... _Dakaretai Otoko _fue parte de la inspiración en este fic.

Al hacer mi primera versión trágica, la cual nunca dejó y (posiblemente) no dejará mis archivos, jamás había oído hablar de ese anime/manga. Cuando finalmente lo encontré, me **enamoré** de Takato (**sólo** él, lo siento: la pareja como tal, incluyendo su seme, la "competencia", el "nuevo talento que desplaza al otro", los "raptos" ... bueno, no hicieron precisamente _clic _conmigo). Quizá debido a eso, y si están familiarizados con este anime/manga, rogaría que su lectura de _Hold him _no tuviera esa idea final de su relación (x'D)

Para mí, Itachi y Sasori no tienen _nada_ que probarle al otro. En general, creo que mi idea de ellos (incluso en _Naruto_) es una extraña relación de igualdad: Sasori (aún pregonando su superioridad) reconoce las habilidades de quienes, según él, lo merecen; a su vez, Itachi no descartaría las fortalezas y especialidades del otro Akatsuki. De esta forma, en _Hold him _únicamente deseaba retratar cómo el talento del Akasuna inspiraba tantos sentimientos en Itachi, así como él también, sin saberlo, había despertado algo en Sasori cuando ponía su alma y gritaba en secreto el amor que había surgido en su corazón (ajá, mega cursi).

Y sí, al ver a Takato, decidí intentar escribir ese toque al fic invirtiendo el final de mi historia original, pero claro, si hablaba de esto en las notas iniciales, corría el riesgo de estropear la "sorpresa" (¡fue muy difícil narrar "ambiguamente"!)

* * *

Mil gracias por leer. Ojalá haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
